Real Life
by Kenta Divina
Summary: Lydiana was a typical student on vacation when she met a witch on the beach. Sparking a close friendship results in a trip into the magical world. What happens when a practical 'Muggle', who knows nothing about the world of the wizard, turns the veiws on


Disclaimer: Duh... I'm just doing this for fun. The idea is my own.  
  
Author's note: I never thought I would be doing one of these. You can thank the writer Didodikali who was writing in the Anime: Escaflowne section. I looked at her site, then went on to read some of her suggestions on SS/HG stories and was hooked. So if any of you are on her list, I'm reading through it. Pigwidgedeon37, you were a major influance.  
  
While reading stories and going through my life I began wondering what it would be like to have spells to solve the small problems of life. Then I got this idea - Has a normal person ever visited Hogwarts just for fun? I don't know much along the spells and rules of Hogwarts, so please forgive me and don't start cursing me. This is for pleasure only - I'm still trying to find time to read the fourth book. I'm in college, so I deserve some slack.  
  
However, I would like to know what the loyal fans think and hear suggestions. I'm not too sure where I'm going. I would like to include romance and stir things up among the well known characters. But this is NOT a Mary-Sue - my creations will _not_ fall for either Harry, Ron, or Lucius. Just maybe a Severus :)  
  
  
  
Real Life  
  
  
Lydiana Chandra was a normal girl. Well, as normal as a girl with a so-called witch as a friend. She wasn't stupid - sure there were supernatural' things and all; magicians were good entertainment, but a real live witch? She needed proof first. College had made her a very practical skeptic towards life.  
  
Who was her friend? Sabrina Maestro, a girl she had met her junior year - actually her junior summer. How ironic that her name was Sabrina, Lydiana was immediately reminded of that old television show Sabrina the Teenage Witch. However, this Sabrina was much more real. They had met on the beach in Florida during vacation. The British accent fascinated Lydiana immediately and even though the quite foreigner was taken back at first by her direct approach, they ended up spending the remainder of the two weeks practically joined at the hip. It was the day before they were to part ways that Sabrina confessed she was a practicing witch, working in an apprenticeship under a Professor McGonagall at some school for witchcraft and wizardry. If Lydiana hadn't become such close friends with her previously, she probably would have fallen out of her chair laughing and embarrassing so-said-friend.  
  
As it was, Lydiana simply sat at their restaurant table and stared. When she actually thought about her in that context, it made sense. Sabrina did tend to wear low colors in flowing styles. She had a unique way of walking, brushing the floor with her feet in an unconscious effort not to trip on her long dresses -a habit which she kept doing, even in pants. On more than one occasion she had caught her whispering words which could only be the long-dead language of Latin, and a few events which Lydiana had witnessed were just a little too convenient. Her friend also had a book in one hand practically all the time, but would never let her read the title.  
  
You're a what?  
  
A witch. A person who can do magic - true magic.  
  
One of those kinds of people who used to be burned at the stake during the Dark Ages. Who floats when thrown tied up in water. Like -  
  
A duck - yes I've seen that stupid movie. And yes to all your previous statements. However, we can spell ourselves against being burned and it's only a matter of holding your breath to float.  
  
Lydiana continued to stare at her friend, now purely out of curiosity. Sabrina's shoulder-length dark hair had been pulled up in a twist from her pale, faintly freckled face. Nearly hypnotic golden brown eyes were fixed on the tablecloth as she played with the silverware. The perfect candidate for a librarian if anyone asked.  
  
Lydiana sighed. Okay then, say I believe you. Is there some way you can prove it?  
  
The relief on her friend's face was almost palatable and she felt guilty for appearing judgmental. She knew the harshness of opinions. She saw it a lot, especially when she traveled. Her own features were distinctly Asian with traditional almond shaped black eyes and a boyish hair cut which she was trying to grow out. It never bothered her that people occasionally assumed that she could only speak Japanese or Chinese, or whatever, it fact, she found it quite amusing. The only features she did not like were what she thought as a very small nose, and a height just gracing five feet. However, it was her lot in life, so she dealt with it.  
  
Sabrina glanced around the half-empty beach restaurant. Drawing a stick from her left sleeve, she slipped it under the table.  
  
Look at the flower.  
  
Lydiana obediently turned her attention to the pink rosebud which made up the centerpiece. After a moment it quivered, slowly opening into full bloom as she watched, wide eyed.  
  
Wow! That's awesome! Can you do more?  
  
Sabrina smiled. Not here. We aren't known to your world. The past has proven that Muggles aren't ready for magic yet.  
  
  
  
Non-magic people, that's what wizards call you.  
  
And what do we call you?  
  
Sabrina's face closed. Freaks, demons, devil worshipers, and the like.  
  
Unsure of the proper response, Lydiana took a sip of water. Their food arrived and they ate in silence. Halfway through dessert, she looked up.  
  
So Sab, it's great that since my kind of people aren't supposed to know that you exist that you trusted me enough to tell me, but why?  
  
Her friend stared blankly and she sighed. She forgot occasionally that she tended to talk too fast. Let me rephrase. Why did you tell me you're a witch?  
  
Long fingers absently played with a fork.   
  
I - I actually am not sure. I suppose it's because I've never really had a non-magic friend. You weren't put off by my other habits like most people I've met, and I liked having someone to talk to.  
  
Lydiana sighed. Do you people not talk to each other? Are you all antisocial or something?  
  
Sabrina gave her an ironic smile. Some of us are. But most of us are enthusiastic children ready to share the newest findings in potions or spells, or the never-exausted subject of Quiddich.  
  
Do fill in the unknowing.  
  
It's a sort of complicated version of your American soccer, except we play in the air on broomsticks.  
  
Lydiana stared at her in wonder. That sounds like so much fun!  
  
Sabrina rolled her eyes. Yes, and I see it has you addicted just by the mere suggestion. I'll expect no sympathy from you.  
  
Hey, you should know by now that I play soccer with a vengeance.  
  
As you so proved to that poor man on the beach two days ago.  
  
It's not my fault that he said girls can't kick.  
  
And you just happened to miss and place your foot three feet higher than the ball.  
  
Mmmmm - maybe. I still kicked the ball.  
  
There was a shocked gasp.  
  
I'll never be used to Americans and their crude sense of humor.  
  
You Brits started it with your Monty Python' business.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They parted ways the next morning at the airport. Actually, Lydiana departed while Sabrina claimed she already had an alternative rout to return to London other than the plane. As the Asian girl dragged her bags out of the taxi onto the curb, she recited her address for her friend.  
  
And does your apartment have a fireplace?  
  
Fireplace? Heck no! I was lucky enough to get a stove, fridge, and microwave.  
  
Well then, is there a place nearby I could meet you?  
  
Um, there's a small park that's part of the complex property. Nice walking trails around a fake pond.  
  
Are there trees and such to hide behind?  
  
Lydiana stopped and blinked. Some, yeah, but why would you care?  
  
Would it be harder to see someone walking there at night?  
  
Of course. There are lights, but along one stretch two have gone out.  
  
  
  
Lydiana scribbled down her phone number. Call me and let me know what you're planning. Don't just go poof' and freak out my neighbors.  
  
Sabrina smiled. This will ring you?  
  
Yes it'll ring me. Lydiana rolled her eyes. You need to work on you're American. I'm looking forwards to hearing from you. Not every day you make a new best friend who can do magic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So what do you think? Please review and tell me.


End file.
